wild irish rose
by henry himmler
Summary: tom was abandoned after he came back from the war. he started drifting until he hit a town called forks charlie took him in. does bella love him, only time will tell. will edward come back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The lights go dim

Tom was just an average guy at least he was until he was sent off to fight in the war. He came home, and couldn't deal with it, his girlfriend left him, his family shunned him, and his country had turned its back on him. He had had enough he headed out west not looking back. That is when his drinking problem started he liked to drink wild Irish rose it reminded him of the home he had left. He was heading for the ocean; he liked the Washington state area so he figured why not go there. He had been drifting for going on 6 months when he walked into a town called forks. It was raining the day he came in, he was lonely he was miserable. He pulled out a bottle of wild Irish rose and drank from it as he walked further. He was getting drunk that's when he passed out.

Bella was just getting out of school, and was driving home when she saw a man fall in the gutter. She stopped to see what was wrong, as she got out of the truck she saw he was drunk she could smell the whiskey from where she was standing. She could tell he was a young man and at one point had been in the army as he still had on his army issue clothes. She somehow managed to drag him up to her truck. He weighed a ton as she put him in her passenger seat. She didn't know it yet but she had found a man tens times better for her than Edward ever was.

Tom woke up twelve hours later, he was lying on a couch, and there was a cop over him. The cop said hello my names Charlie what were you doing passed out in the gutter. Tom looked up and said killing time it's all I have left, names tom I was a private in the United States marines. Tom got up and said I expect you will want me to leave I'm on my way to find a nice little place like this town. Charlie said no stay a man like you deserves respect whatever you have been through you wont have to worry here the people around these parts are good folk. Stay I bet Bella could help you find a job, she needs someone to be near anyway after Edward left her, honestly you just a stranger but I already like you better than I ever did him. Charlie then said well I got to get to work tom good luck ill see you later. With that Charlie walked out the door. Tom got up and checked his holster in his jacket. Are you looking for this a girl said as she walked down the stairs? Tom looked behind him she said hi my name is Bella and why would you be carrying this. She said as she laid down his colt 1911. Tom said for protection calmly as he walked toward her, so Bella why did you pick me up? She said when I saw you fall I knew that look in your eyes I know that look it's a look of pain. Charlie would never know what kind of pain I went through when Edward left. Tom said I see well there any jobs around here that need muscle and brains, Bella said well we do need a new deputy and I bet you could get the job as for now how bout we spend the day doing something want to go for a drive? Tom said I wouldn't mind, let's go. They walked outside to her beaten up old truck. As she got in he pulled out a bottle of wild Irish rose. He pulled his arm back and threw the bottle as hard as he could throw. As he got in she said want to go to a meadow and see the sights. He said with pleasure. A short drive later Bella pulled off to the side of the road. She said come on its beautiful. He followed her as she walked into the woods.

As they came upon a clearing she said Edward took me here when we broke up. Tom walked up and said well any man like that doesn't deserve a girl like you. She smiled and kissed him. Tom was stunned.


	2. war and peace

Chapter two

What just happened

Tom was rendered speechless as bella looked into his eyes. She said ive been wanting to do that since we got here. There was a rustling in the brush Edward came walking out with a blonde girl. Bella said that's him as she went silent. Tom thought for a minute as he heard bullets and screams. Bella saw his eyes go milky white as he ran toward Edward. Edward looked into candys eyes as he said will you marry me. She screamed as he got tackled, bella ran over and said no tom don't kill him hes not worth it. Tom was punching him in the face and yelling no Charles don't die on me. Finally toms eyes went back to normal, he looked at his hands and said what happened bella did I kill him . bella said you went bolistic what happened, tom said I don't know I black out like that when im under stress. Edward got up and punched tom in the jaw. Tom turned around and grabbed his wrist breaking his arm as he pulled it out of said that was for hitting me, and this is for bella as he kicked Edward in the gut. He pulled a pack of kools out of his pocket and lit one up. Bella he said lets go home. They walked back to her truck as Edward yelled you cowards ill make you pay. Tom yelled right back I hope its hotter than Dixie where ill send you if you try. He leaned his head on bellas shoulder as she drove off. As they pulled back into town tom saw an old car for sale in front of the repair shop. Bella pull in he said. He was out of the car before she had stopped. He ran into the shop pulling out a wad of cash as he did. The guy said that old thing shoot 500 and you can drive it home. Tom handed him the money and walked outside. The old gto was his favorite car ever. He laughed as he got in and said bella lets go home think you can keep up.


	3. badges and honor

Chapter three

Tom pushed the throttle all the way to the floor the old car just barely staying ahead of bellas truck. He grinned when ever she passed him know she wouldn't let him live it down. He followed her the whole way back to her house and got out. Charlie was already home he saw when he pulled into the driveway. Charlie stepped out of the house and said I got two calls today tom both about you. Tom sighed and said what did I do. Charlie said one is good news the other should be bad news but im proud of you for it so don't worry. The first is your credentials check out you've got the job as deputy the second is Carlisle culled called and said you beat the shit out of his son Edward.

Charlie smiled and said that right there made my whole day better ive been wanting to do that for along time. Tom said, I blacked out I don't remember doing that at all. Charlie said well don't try to let it get to you. Tom nodded and they went inside. Charlie said me and bella got you a gift you will need it on the job. Charlie walked over to the table and picked up a box, he handed it to tom. Tom said what is it. Charlie said open it. Inside was a ruger super redhawk in 45 colt. Tom said ill stick with what I got til I think I can handle this. He pulled out his 1911, Charlie said dang son where did you get that little beauty. Tom said I got it in iraq. Charlie said I bet this baby is a fun one to shoot. Tom looked grim as he said she is and shes got quite a kill count. Bella walked into the room and said what size are you tom. He said an extra large why. She smiled and said my prom is tomorrow night I think you will fit in one of charlies old suits you want to go. Tom said sure. Charlie said that would be great a cop has always gotta be at the prom, this way nobody else will have to go this year, they will all love that plus you can book anyone you see because nobody knows your our new deputy yet. Tom smiled and said ill go bella but not for that ill go because you asked me he grinned. Charlie said is there something I need to know about. Bella looked at him and said in due time dad you will. Tom sat down on the couch as Charlie walked over and said whos 1965 gto is that out in my driveway. Tom raised his hand and said I bought that. Charlie said well I got bad news its backglass just got knocked out and somebody stabbed your tire and left this note.

DEAR ASSHOLE,

THANKS FOR BEATING ME UP TODAY HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I DID TO YOUR CAR.

OH YEAH CANT WAIT TIL IM PLOWING BELLA IN FRONT OF YOU.

TOM HANDED THE NOTE TO CHARLIE AS CHARLIE READ IT HIS FACE TURNED MANY COLORS. HE SAID TOM I WILL LOOK THE OTHER WAY ON ANYTHING YOU DO TO HIM FOR THIS. TOM SAID I KNOW WHERE HE WILL BE TOMMOROW NIGHT ILL JUST ARREST HIM THERE. MAKE IT EMBARRASSING ON HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. CHARLIE CHUCKLED LET ME GUESS RIGHT ON THE DANCE FLOOR. HE HANDED TOM HIS BADGE, AND WENT IN THE KITCHEN TO THE FRIDGE, HE YELLED BACK HEY YOU WANT A BEER. TOM SAID SURE. CHARLIE CAME IN AND HANDED HIM A CAN. TOM SAID SO WHERE DO YOU THINK I CAN FIND PARTS FOR THAT CAR . CHARLIE GRINNED AND SAID I MIGHT KNOW SOMEONE.


End file.
